A Very MerryChristmas
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: what's going happen during Christmas vacation? What will Kai get for Tyson during Christmas? Will Tyson accept Kai's gift? Or will Christmas be ruin for them? KaiTyson, MaxRay, HiroHaruko, KennyHilary. (complete)
1. Default Chapter

Beyblade: A Very Merry-Christmas

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's my first new story!

"Wake up!" A loud voice cried into Kai's ear as he was asleep on the bed within his and Tyson's apartment, Kai groaned as he opened up his sleepy eye to look at Tyson. "Your early baby," Kai said to him as Tyson smirked, "come on. We have to get up and meet the others," he said as Kai growled and close his eyes to go back to sleep. Tyson pouted, "come on! We have to get to the mall! Max and the others are waiting for us," he said angrily.

"Now? What's so special tonight?" Kai asked unhappily as he looked at him, "it's December! Don't you want to finish your Christmas shopping right away?!" Tyson asked excitedly. "What are you getting Ray and Max, babe?" Kai asked, "well, Max wants the CD of NightWish of Century Child since that's the only one he doesn't have," Tyson explained. Kai snorted, "how do you know if he wants that?" He asked as Tyson smiled at him.

"His been bugging me to get since he saw it on the computer which is the last one of NightWish," Tyson explained. (A/N: That isn't true! The last CD for NightWish is Once that came out in 2004). "Ray?" Kai asked, "guess he wants some Full Moon Wo Sagashite videos," Tyson said as Kai shook his head as he stood up to get dressed. "What are you getting them?" Tyson asked smiling, "eh, something they'll hate," Kai replied.

Tyson looked at him, "your not serious are you?" He asked as Kai laughed. "Of course not! I'm just joking," he said as Tyson smiled and took his hand, "besides, Santa isn't even real," Kai murmured to himself. "What?" Tyson asked looking at him as Kai shook his head quickly, "here we are," Kai said as the two boys were in Osaka to go and shop. (A/N: I'm not sure if you can shop in Osaka, but I'm guessing you can).

"Let's go to the bathroom, that two hours drive took long," Tyson said angrily. Kai smirked, "go on ahead. I'll find Max and Ray, do you have your cell phone?" He asked as Tyson nodded at him. The two boys went to there different directions, "hey Kai! Where's Tyson?" Max asked looking around surprised. "His in the bathroom, hey, where's Hilary and Kenny?" Kai asked suddenly, "they left to go shopping without us," Ray replied.

Max snickered, "hopefully they could finish it before something happens to the both of them," he said as Ray and Kai laughed. "We heard that!" A girl's voice cried as they turned around and saw Hilary and Kenny, "you two are done?!" Max asked shocked as they eyed the bags they were holding. "Of course not! This is for our families, we still need to shop for all of you," Hilary explained as she glared at Max.

"Haha, so Kai, what is it that you want to ask us about?" Max asked, "I don't know what to get for Tyson. Since this is our first Christmas together," Kai replied blushing. Ray whistled, "since your my little brother's boyfriend, it's best for you to give him what he wants," a voice said behind them as they turned around and saw Hiro. "Hiro! What are you doing here?!" Kai asked angrily, "here with my girlfriend," Hiro said smiling.

Hilary rolled her eyes, "I think Hiro's right Kai. Since you didn't do it yet with Tyson," she said as Kai blushed thinking about it. (A/N: you guys know what I'm talking about)! "Hey guys, whatcha all doing here standing around for?!" Tyson asked as he had come out from the bathroom, "we are just leaving Tyson," Ray said quickly. "Hai, just waiting for you so we could start our shopping," Max explained.

"Looks like you already did," Tyson said eyeing the bags Hilary and Kenny were carrying, "these bags aren't for you guys! It's for our families!" Kenny cried angrily. "All right, all right! Meet you guys back here in an hour," Tyson said as he went off with Kai to start there shopping adventure!

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: looks good so far!

Ray: what's gonna happen today?!

Max: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Hiro: REVIEW AND UPDATE!


	2. Shopping I

Chapter 2- Shopping (I)

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"So Kai, you want to go shopping first for Max and the others or do you want me to do it first?" Tyson asked, Kai shrugged. "Why won't you just go first babe?" He asked looking at him as Tyson nodded, "we should go to the anime store that's here! I've never seen it but Ray was talking about it last week," Tyson explained as the two went to the anime store. Tyson ran straight to the anime videos, "Tyson, I'll be back here," Kai called to him.

"But Kai, that's where the porn anime videos are!" Tyson called back as Kai ignored him. Kai looked around the area, "are you looking for something sir?" A sale-woman asked smiling at him. Kai nodded, "I don't know what I should get for my friend Max," he said as the lady smiled. "If he wants porn videos, come here. These are the best ones," the lady replied as she took two off the shelf and gave it to Kai.

Kai looked at it and blushed, "thank you," he said quietly as the lady nodded to him and went off. "Did you found what your looking for?" Tyson asked him as he startled Kai, "your done?" Kai asked surprised as Tyson nodded and showed Kai the videos. "Yup! I'm giving Ray episodes 13-42," Tyson said smiling, "but Tyson! It costs $34.00!" Kai cried surprised. (A/N: I'm not sure how Japan money works, sorry).

Tyson pouted, "fine. I'll work harder this time at work," Kai said sighing as the two boys went to pay there stuff. "So, who are you giving those videos to?" Tyson asked eyeing the porn anime, "Maxie. Since he should use it for Ray," Kai replied as Tyson smirked. "What store next?" Kai asked him as they were out of the store, "what about Sex Things? I'm sure they have what we need to give to Max," Tyson said smiling.

"You do realize that you need to give something for Hiro, Hilary and the chief, don't you?" Kai reminded him as Tyson nodded. The two boys went in the store as Kai blushed really hard as he saw the things that were in it, Tyson ran to the lubricant section. "Here it is! Ray's favorite flavor!" Tyson cried holding it up as Kai smirked, "I think I should give him this," he said as he showed Tyson a dildo.

Tyson blinked and sighed, "fine. Let's get something for Hilary," he said as they went out after paying there stuff. "Girl Power?" Kai asked as he read the name of the store, Tyson shook his head as the two boys went in and bought a beautiful dress for Hilary and make-up. "What about the chief?" Kai asked as Tyson smirked and grabbed Kai so they could go to a computer store, "Computer Experts for Dummies?" Kai asked blinking as he saw the title on top of the book Tyson was holding.

Tyson nodded, "final stop, we need to get something for my brother and sister-in-law!" He cried as he thought about Hiro's girlfriend. "Your brother isn't getting married to her yet," Kai said looking at him, Tyson shrugged. "You never know Kai," he said as Kai sighed, the two boys went inside Gap. "What about pants and a light-blue sweater for Hiro and his girlfriend?" Tyson asked holding it up for Kai.

"Just take it," Kai replied as Tyson nodded and payed for it. "Now, we have to get back to the others," Tyson said smiling, "what about Mr. Dickension and your grandfather?" Kai asked as Tyson groaned.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Kai: a DILDO?!

me: what's wrong with it?

Kai: we don't need that!

me: you do, if your alone

Tyson: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Hiro: REVIEW AND UPDATE!


	3. Shopping II

Chapter 2- Shopping (II)

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"Max, do you think Hilary would love this?" Ray asked as the two boys were inside a girl's store and Ray was holding a sparkling, pants. "Yea, if you know what size she is," Max said smiling as Ray smirked and tried to look one for Hilary that was in her size, "sweet! She'll love these," Max said holding a box of nail pulish as Ray nodded and the two boys purchased there items. "Next stop, Tyson and Kai," Ray replied as Max nodded.

"Perhaps we should give Tyson a new beyblade," Max suggested, "than Kai probably would want one to for his Dranzer," Ray pointed out as Max sighed. "Do you think Tyson wants some lubricant?" Max asked, "eh, what about these trading cards? I don't think Tyson saw himself in these trading cards till it came out last year," Ray said showing it to Max. "Hey, is there a group pics of us in those?" Max asked, "you don't remember?" Ray asked surprised.

"Oh yea! Even Hilary and Kenny are in it along with Hiro and Mr. Dickension," Max said as Ray nodded and found the group pic on it. "I'm buying a couple of trading cards," Ray replied as Max nodded as the two boys were in a trading card shop, "eh, I'll buy Tyson card holders for those," Max said as he looked at the cards Ray was holding. The two boys left the store, "hey Hiro!" A voice cried as Max and Ray looked to see who it was.

"Haruko, are you done yet?" Hiro's voice called out to her as Ray and Max looked behind them and saw Hiro. "That's your girlfriend?!" Ray asked shocked as Hiro nodded, "who are these two?" Haruko asked smiling as she went to Hiro. "Ray and Max of the White Tigers and PPB All-Starz," Hiro explained, "we are just here for vacation with Tyson and the others and it's back to our teams," Max explained.

"Well, are you done with your shopping yet?" Haruko asked, "not yet. We need to buy presents for four more people," Ray replied as Hiro nodded. "See you guys later," Haruko said as the two went off again, "hnn, let's go and buy Kai's gift," Max said as Ray nodded. The two boys went inside a bookstore, "hey, look! I'm sure he'll be pleased that his reading this for Tyson," Max said as Ray looked at it.

"Sex for Dummies? True," Ray said smirking as he went to buy Kai's gift along with Max. The two boys went out off the store, "Kai, what are you doing here alone?" Max asked blinking as they saw Kai standing near the store. "I need to speak with Ray, is that all right with you Max?" Kai asked, "sure. Where's Tyson?" Max asked. "At the food court," Kai replied sighing, "figures," Max said as he ran to the direction of the food court bringing the bags that he bought for the group.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Ray asked Kai worriedly, "Tyson," Kai said slowly as Ray looked at him and gasped.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: didja like it so far?

Ray: I wonder what we are gonna talk about Tyson

me: you'll find out soon

Kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Max: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	4. Talking

Chapter 4- Talking

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

Ray looked at Kai who had sadness in his eyes, "is something wrong Kai?" Ray asked as the two boys started walking together. "I don't even know if Tyson is ready to go up to the next level, I mean, what happens if he hates me while we are doing it?" Kai asked, "he won't hate you. Remember how happy he was when you confessed your feelings to him?" Ray asked as Kai smiled. "That was the happiest day of his life," Kai said to him, "that's right. Why would Tyson hate you for having sex with him?" Ray asked in a low whisper so the people around them wouldn't hear about it.

"I don't even know how to do it with him!" Kai cried as Ray smirked, "want to go and buy some protection than? Unless Tyson likes it rough," he said as Kai shrugged. "Tyson doesn't really care about it," Hiro's voice said as the two boys turned around and saw Hiro with his girlfriend, "what are you talking about Hiro?" Ray asked. "He and I had a little talk about sex awhile ago," Hiro began as Kai looked at him surprised.

**Flashback** _"What is it that you want to talk about little brother?" Hiro asked as Hiro and Tyson were inside Hiro's apartment talking, "you do realize that me and Kai are together, right?" Tyson asked. "I don't mind Tyson," Hiro said smiling, "I kinda need your advice on sex Hiro. Since I'm not that experience and still a virgin," Tyson said blushing. "Hey, that's nothing to be ashamed of Tyson. You just have to be prepared what's coming when you and Kai are gonna do it," Hiro explained._

_"Um, Hiro? Can you keep a secret?" Tyson asked as Hiro nodded, "I like it rough. Nothing simple," Tyson said as Hiro looked at him surprised._ **End flashback** "So, that solves your problem Kai!" Ray said smiling, "if he likes it rough, why won't you buy handcuffs?" Haruko suggested. "Who's that?" Kai whispered, "this is my girlfriend Haruko Adelina," Hiro said introducing her to Kai. The girl was blonde, blue eyes, white skin, a little bit shorter than Hiro but cute for the guys.

"Your name is Japanese and German," Kai said to her as Haruko smiled, "my father was German and my mother was Japanese. I look Japanese and I speak a little bit German," Haruko said to him. "Haruko is right Kai, you should get handcuffs and torture him since he couldn't help you," Ray said as Kai smirked. "Hey you four!" A girl's voice cried as they looked and saw Hilary walking with Kenny.

"You guys wanna go back to the food court? We are done shopping," Ray said smiling. "Not quite, I need to buy something for Tyson," Kai said slowly, Hilary smiled at him. "I'm glad that you two are together," she said as Kai smiled at her, "all right. We'll meet you back at the food court in an hour Kai," Hiro said as he held Haruko's hand. "Want me to come with you Kai?" Ray asked, "sure. I need your advice anyway," Kai said blushing as Ray smirked and followed him as the group went to the food court.

tbc....

me: here yea go!

Tyson: didja like it?

Ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Kai: REVIEW AND UPDATE!


	5. Food Court

Chapter 5- Food Court

notes: don't owe beyblade: here's the next chapter....

"Does Tyson always eat like that?" Hiro asked staring at his little brother who was shoving food all in his mouth, Max smirked. "You should have seen him when we were in Europe before we became World Champion! Man, was he shoving food in his mouth!" Max said as Hiro and the others laughed while Tyson stared at him, "hey, I'm a growing boy. So leave me alone, will yea?" He asked as Hiro sighed.

"Where's Kai?" Tyson asked suddenly as he looked around, "Ray is also missing," Max said worriedly. "Don't worry about them, they'll be back," Haruko replied, "yea. Just eat you two," Hilary said smiling. Back with Kai and Ray, "we better get going to the food court. The others might be worried sick about us," Ray said as Kai nodded. The two boys went to the food court and could hear Tyson talking, "I'm going for thirds!" Tyson cried smiling.

"Tyson, aren't you gonna be sick eating all that?" Kenny asked pointing, "knowing him full well, his never gonna back down on food," Kai's voice said as Kenny nodded and the others smirked. "Kai! Where have you've been?!" Tyson cried surprised, "shopping," Kai replied as Ray nodded. "Ew! Tyson, close your mouth while chewing!" Hilary cried covering her eyes, "come on Tyson. We have two ladies here with us," Hiro said.

Tyson rolled his eyes, "Hilary isn't a girl anyway," he said as Hilary glared at him. "What?!" Hilary asked angrily as Tyson ran and hid behind Kai, "oh no, I'm not helping you this time baby," Kai said as Tyson pouted at him. "Tyson, is that you?" A voice asked as Tyson turned around and saw King and Queen, "hey! It's been so long, hasn't it?" King asked him. "Who are those two?" Hiro asked, "oh! Hiro, meet King and Queen. They used to be bad and usually take beyblade parts, but not anymore," Tyson explained.

"What have you've been up to?" Hilary asked, "practicing beyblade. We are waiting for the next world championships so we can defeat Tyson and the Bladebreakers," Queen replied. "The Bladebreakers have broken-up Queen," Hiro said as Queen stared at him, "what are you talking about?" King asked surprised. "Max and Ray are back with there old teams while Kai is back with the Demolition Boys," Hiro explained, "is that true?!" Queen asked.

Tyson nodded, "well, this should be fun," King said smirking. "Baby, I think we should be going now," Haruko said to Hiro who stared at her. "Now?" Hiro asked as Haruko nodded, "well, I'll see you guys later than," Hiro said smiling as the couple left the group alone. "We better get going also," Ray said looking at the time, "we do?" Max asked staring at him as Ray winked at him and Max blushed.

King coughed, "so, you four are also together as in boyfriend and boyfriend?" He asked. "Is that a problem?" Kai asked, "of course not! We were just wondering," Queen replied quickly. "Well, I'll see you two later," Tyson said as King and Queen nodded and the group went to there different directions. "Are we still gonna meet up later or what?" Hilary asked, "well, it is getting late," Tyson began looking at Kai smiling.

"We don't even want to know," Kenny replied quickly as Tyson laughed. "We are just gonna lay down with each other, nothing more. Besides, I'm not ready to go up to the next level," Tyson said to Kenny as Ray, Kai and Max looked at each other worriedly. "All right than, see you guys later," Hilary said as the group left to go home.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

Tyson: so far, so good!

Kai: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Ray: REVIEW AND UPDATE!


	6. Planning

Chapter 6- Planning

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the next chapter...

"I just got a great idea!" Tyson cried as he and Kai were sitting on the couch watching television in there apartment, Kai groaned. "What? It's not like I had a great idea for awhile now," Tyson replied with a pout, "yea but your ideas got us in trouble in the past, remember?" Kai replied as Tyson laughed. "But this is a great idea! Since everyone bought gifts for each other, why won't we have a party at the dojo? I'm sure grandpa won't mind," Tyson said excitedly.

"All right, shouldn't we get Hiro?" Kai asked as Tyson shook his head, "I just want a surprise for them. Along with grandpa for helping us," he said as Kai nodded. "Come on than, we better get a move on," Kai said as the two boys stood up and went to the car to drive to Tyson's dojo. One hour later, "aw, come on gramps! Just for old time sake!" Tyson begged as Tyson was arguing with grandpa to let them have a party.

"My man, it's been about eight years since you've came to the dojo with your homies," grandpa said as Tyson sighed. (A/N: Tyson is 24, Kai is 25, Max and Ray is 25 while Kenny and Hilary is 24). "Please grandpa? It will be our job to prepare for the party and will be cleaning after," Kai replied as grandpa looked at the two boys that were begging him, "fine. I hope your true to your word Kai," grandpa said as he left the two boys alone.

"I hate it when your true to your word babe," Tyson said as Kai smirked. "Guess we have to go and buy some stuff, huh?" Kai asked, "we should have the party on Christmas Eve. What do you say?" Tyson asked as Kai smiled at him. "Once again I agree with your idea! Let's go and find Max and the others, we should hang out with them today," Kai said, "or we could wrap up our gifts so we don't have to do it this week," Tyson said.

Kai shook his head, "very well. Let's go," he said as the two boys said good-bye to grandpa as they head back to there apartment.

tbc...

me: short chappie, i know!

Kai: the next one better be longer!

Ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Tyson: REVIEW AND UPDATE!


	7. Party

Chapter 7- Party

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the long waited chapter...

"What time do we have to go to the party?" Max asked as he yawned and got up when the sun was shining in there apartment, "somewhere around ten," Ray replied as he was also awake. "I still can't believe his grandfather would let them have a party in there dojo," Max said smirking, "I'm surprised also. Usually his grandfather is sometimes stubborn and mad when he see's a mess and blames it on Tyson," Ray said laughing along with Max.

In Hilary's place, "Kenny, your awake early," she said as she saw Kenny by her bedroom door half asleep and awake. Kenny shrugged, "the poor guy couldn't sleep last night," Dizzy replied. "What?! Why not?!" Hilary scolded at him, "I was up all night making copies for everyone to have of our team beyblading against opponents," Kenny explained. "Our gifts weren't enough?" Hilary asked angrily, "eh, I just wanted something special for everyone!" Kenny explained quickly.

In Hiro's place, "crap! I have to go and pick up Haruko now!" Hiro cried looking at his watch as it was almost ten. "She's gonna be pissed at me," Hiro murmured as he ran to his car along with the presents to pick up his girlfriend. In Tyson's place, "after this party is done, you two have to clean it up, hear me?" Grandfather asked as Tyson and Kai nodded. "Tyson, it's time to practice," grandfather said, "huh?" Tyson asked confused.

"Martial arts homeboy! Kai could do the rest," grandpa said. "What?! Kai isn't gonna do the rest cause I'm gonna help him!" Tyson cried, "I'll let it go this time Tyson. Next time, be ready," grandpa said as he left the two boys alone to start. "Nice one Tyson," Kai murmured, "ain't it?" Tyson asked as Kai sighed and shook his head. "Come on, we want this place to look nice for our party," Kai said as Tyson nodded and went to help him.

An hour later, "Tyson! What beyblader has a White Tiger and a Dracil as there bit-beast?" Grandpa asked as Tyson groaned. "Max and Ray, what's up with that question gramps?" He asked, "cause he wants to tease you since we are here," Max replied smiling. "Along with us," Hilary's voice added as Tyson looked and saw Ray, Max, Kenny and Hilary. "You guys came!" Tyson cried smiling, "of course we would," Ray replied.

"Sorry we are late," a voice said as they looked and saw Hiro and Haruko. "My parents were shocked to see Hiro since it was there first time meeting him," Haruko explained, "did it went well?" Kai asked. "You can say that again," Hiro said smirking as Haruko punched his arm playfully, "what should we do first?" Kenny asked. "Open up gifts," Tyson said excitedly as Kai looked at him surprised along with Ray who looked at Kai.

Now? Why not later? I have to think of something fast! Kai thought worriedly as he watched Tyson talking to Hiro and Haruko.

tbc...

me: kinda short, kinda long!

Tyson: probably two more chappies

Ray: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

Kai: review and update!!!


	8. Merry Christmas

Chapter 8- Merry Christmas

notes: don't owe beyblade! Here's the last and and final chapter...

"Are you sure you want to open your presents now?" Kai asked worriedly as Ray looked at Tyson, "sure. Whatever you have planned for me could wait till tonight," Tyson replied as Kai blushed. "Here Tyson, these are for you," Max said smiling as Tyson took it and opened it. "Sweet! Are these the group pics that we've took to go on the cards?" Tyson asked as Ray nodded, "I even bought card holders for you to put it in," Max said giving it to him.

"Wow! Thank you so much," Tyson said smiling looking at the cards. "Here Kai, these are for you," Ray said giving it to him as Kai opened it and blushed at the title. "Uh, thanks you guys," he said as Tyson was trying to see it, "I wanna see it!" Tyson cried as Kai held it high up in the air so Tyson won't reach. Tyson pouted, "fine. But I'll get it while your not looking," he said as Kai smirked along with others laughing.

"This is for you Ray," Tyson said giving him his present, Ray opened it and gasped. "You bought it! Thanks Tyson!" He cried hugging him as Max looked and saw Full Moon Wo Sagashite episodes videos, "here's yours Maxie," Kai said giving his present to him as Max opened it. Max blushed, "this is as bad as we gave you Kai," he said as Kai smirked as Ray looked at what Max was holding and blushed.

"Well, this is my gift for all of you," Kenny said suddenly as everyone looked at him and saw that he was holding a video tape for everyone. "Why won't you play it chief?" Hiro suggested, Kenny nodded as he popped it inside the VCR. (A/N: remember, Tyson now has a television in the dojo ever since that episode we saw grandpa watching the tournament). "Come on Tyson! You can do it!" Hilary cried from the video, "is this during the tournament?" Hilary asked surprised as Kenny nodded.

"Glad you reconize it cause Dizzy was the one who recorded everything," he said smiling. "Thanks a lot Dizzy," Hiro said, "aw, your making me blush," Dizzy said as everyone laughed. "What about me?" Hilary asked suddenly as everyone laughed at her hyperness, "wow! You guys are the greatest friends that I ever had!" She cried as she was looking at the clothes in front of her.

"Here Maxie, this is for you," Ray said suddenly as Max looked up and saw him holding something small. Max opened the box, "a ring?" Max asked as his eyes were shinging brightly hopefully what Ray was thinking. Ray smiled, "it's a promise ring. Wear it forever till I popped the question to yea," he said as Max gasped and hugged him tightly. Kai sighed as he saw the scene in front of him, "Kai?" Tyson asked worriedly as Kai looked at him.

"We need to give our presents to Hiro and Haruko," Tyson replied as Kai nodded. "You guys didn't have to buy me a present," Haruko said blushing embarrassed, "thanks you guys," Hiro said smiling as he and Haruko looked at there clothes. "Is that it?" Kenny asked suddenly as Ray looked up at Kai as he was holding tightly to Max, "Tyson?" Kai asked quietly as Tyson looked at him surprised.

"What is it?" Tyson asked blinking, Kai smirked as he whispered something in his ear as Tyson blushed. (A/N: I'm rushing it so I could update it and finsih it for a christmas present for you guys). Later that night, "are you sure Tyson?" Kai asked worriedly as the two boys went inside the apartment holding hands together. "I'm sure, even though we left in a hurry, grandpa is sure gonna have a beating on me," Tyson replied as Kai smirked.

Tyson sighed as he watched Kai took off his shirt, scarf, and arm belt wrists. (A/N: he doesn't wear it, but if you don't know, it's the ones that Seto Kaiba wears). "It's your turn Ty," Kai whispered as Tyson blushed at the nickname, the two boys made there way to the bed as Kai began kissing Tyson passionatley. "Merry Christmas Tyson," Kai whispered as he nuzzled his neck, "merry Christmas," Tyson replied as the two made love for the first time on Christmas Eve.

END!!!

Me: guess i did have time after all...

Kai: did you saw me taking off my scarf in today's episode?

Tyson: you looked so damn hot baby

me: I agree with Tyson, but not the "baby" part...

Ray: we'll be onto the next story soon

Max: even though she rushed to it, it's worth it...

Hiro: REVIEW AND UPDATE!


End file.
